


The Greatest Find

by Banksie94



Series: Powerverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Ass Expansion, Bad Parenting, Body Modification, Body Worship, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Dark Magic, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Growth, Harems, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Inflation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex, World Domination, sissification, sissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banksie94/pseuds/Banksie94
Summary: a college student goes on a expedition and finds something that will change the world forever
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Powerverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887550
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Origin of a God

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone,
> 
> this is a part of a semi-connected Universe along with my other story The Deal
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests i'm always happy to hear them
> 
> side note some of the tags are for future chapters :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

My name is Nick I'm about 180cm in height and average in every way, I'm an Archeologist or at least I’m a college student planning to be one the main problem was the lack of support from the family who thought of me as a burden or a slave depending on their mood, that being the theme of my childhood made me a shy nothing of a person desperate for love or affection which sadly lead me towards Stacy. 

Stacy was the first female to even say that she loved be so after dating for 2 years I was starting to think why not take the next step but she tore my heart out completely when I caught her cheating on me with 4 other guys, which destroyed whatever love l could still feel I could barely hold myself together after she basically screamed at me, saying that I was a waste of time that I could barely make her feel anything let alone enjoy it, she did this in front of all of her friends (I didn’t have anyone I called a friend) and other college students with them laughing at me at how I was crying my eyes out from the pain she was causing me. 

After a couple of weeks in my own shell, I was at class when Steve asked if I wanted to go to a dig site in South America, I basically jumped on the chance just to get away from Stacy as she just kept kicking while I was down, rubbing her new boyfriend in my face. 

The trip to the dig site sucked balls as we had to take a plane to San Paulo then another plane to Manaus after which came a very very long boat ride to the dig site which was nestled in the Amazon closer to Peru then Rio but the brightside of it was, by the time we arrived communication with the outside world was down to nothing but a satellite phone the professor kept with him. 

After the 40+ hours' worth of travel we finally made it to the campsite, I should take the time to state who is coming onto the dig site there's me Nick obviously 22 years old and average in every way and more of a thinker then a fighter, Steve my Professor who's in charge of the dig and organized everything is a bit of a dick but well regarded in the field, Amy a 21 year old from one of Steve’s classes seems kinda of intelligent but mainly focused on flirting with Steve (who seems to love every second) and last but not least Beth a 26 year old who is the assistant to Steve who seems sweet and kind but annoyed whenever Steve speaks. 

That’s right 4 people stuck in the middle of the Amazon by ourselves with only one way to contact the outside world because the college is a cheapskate, but I did realize why I was invited I have seen Steve hit on and touch Amy at least every 30 minutes so I think he brought me just so the college doesn’t ask questions about him being alone with multiple females for two months. 

The dig site was a beautiful piece of rainforest that was filled with life too numerous to count or name, but that paled in comparison to the dig site, it was the only clearing we came across in the 3 hours we hiked to get there, there was a gorgeous Incan temple that seemed to have no place with the area it was built but seemed to also completement the environment. 

This was when Steve start to become a dictator of the camp, “you nick, stop staring and set up, Beth help Nick and Amy come with me to scout the area” with that said he left with Amy to ‘scout’ but I didn’t care, as Beth and I started to set up the camp while I admittedly started to check out Beth who seemed pretty average to me, I would say about a b cup and a athletic body type with a pretty face that showed signs of intelligence and annoyance at this moment. 

“that god damn bastard, leaving us to the work” I could tell in her voice that she wasn’t happy at the moment, “yeah, it sucks but at least we are here instead of at home or something” I kinda shrugged knowing getting annoyed at the man on a power trip would be a waste of time so I just continued the work set out by him and hope I actually get to do something besides grunt work. 

12 Days Later 

I fucking hate Steve, I know it sounds strong but fuck him, I have spent the last 12 days doing only grunt work while Amy and him having been ‘scouting” the woods around the site, I don’t know what's worse the shitty jobs I have to do or how he treats Beth, the poor women had it worse than me, while I had physical labor she had to do all of the paper work and all of the other stuff Steve pulled out of his ass at this rate there will be a mutiny. 

It was at dinner that I brought up the shit show it has been so far, I brought it up during dinner as Steve and Amy only came back for food and even then they were basically dry humping the whole time, “hey professor, when can we do actual exploration” he seemed shocked that I would disturb his discussion time with Amy but both Beth and I were sick and tired of him by this point. 

“well, I planned of taking Amy on more scouting but if you want, we can explore the temple tomorrow” I smiled at this, finally I get to do something besides digging toilets. I looked towards Beth like a achieved a victory but on her face was a ‘don’t celebrate yet’ look which made me worry about what tomorrow will bring. 

Next Day 

I got up early to get breakfast started and to be ready to head into the temple, I was excited for the day to start, it didn’t take long for Steve to ruin it, “what are you doing” I looked at him confused because I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing “getting ready to check out the temple” I did my best not to sound sarcastic but it was harder than you think, I could see the contempt in his eyes “fuck no, you're making us food, Amy and I are going to the temple” it took me a bit to realize what he said by that time “see you fucktard you're not even strong enough to stand up for yourself there's no way you could survive a temple” I felt myself get angrier by the second “than why drag me here then” we fucking laughed in my face after that “ha ha, I didn’t give to fucks who came as long as there was a hot chick with low standards and Beth who does my job for me”. 

I stood up with my fists clenched and ready to beat up the fucking asshole in front of me but as I was about to hit the bastard Beth took my arm and pulled me to her tent basically dragging me as Steve yelled out “have fun you little prick”. 

Beth all but threw me into her tent “calm down Nick, breath ok” I could see she was concerned and just wanted me not to fuck up my college grades “just relax, trust me I know how you feel but I already have a plan ok, just relax we are going to the temple today, we just have to wait until they leave”. 

I started to calm down as she spoke “thank you Beth, you probably saved me doing something stupid” I smiled at her hoping that conveyed my gratitude, she smiled back then went outside to get us something to eat. 

“here you go Nick” she gave me a bowl of breakfast and started to go through the plan, turns out while I was digging ditches and fuming about Steve, she was doing actual scouting and found what she believes is a second entrance to the temple, so the plan was basically wait until they left and sneak into the temple, I couldn’t wait for them to leave. 

2 Hours Later 

It toke Amy and Steve two fucking hours to get ready and leave, I was the longest and hardest 2 hours of my life, all I wanted to do was explore the temple and this prick took his god damn time getting ready, as soon as they were in the temple Beth and I were leaving for the second entrance, I was so excited while Beth looked like she did this every day I was a little confused but Beth explained “it's actually me that discovered everything that asshat has claimed he found, if it wasn’t for me he would come back empty handed and with a pregnant student after every trip” I smiled at the idea of this guy just being a attention seeking whore. 

As we entered the entrance there was nothing to indicate what culture actually made this temple, while I have called it a Incan temple that was because it kinda looked like on but as we went deeper into the temple we saw writing on the wall that didn’t look Incan or even Aztec it was like a completely unknown language, we were documenting what we could as we made our way through the structure. 

It was when I was taking photos of the walls when I heard a voice, almost like a whisper calling out to me, I was confused about hearing something this deep in the temple I asked Beth “can you hear something” she looked up even more confused than I was “no, what is it saying and it better not contain the name Steve” I could understand why she wouldn’t want to know that “it’s like its calling me to it or something” still confused but willing to give it a chance “then lead the way Nick just be careful. 

I nodded at Beth and started to walk towards the voice, it sounded like the sweetest voice in the world as it kept calling me towards it “come Nick, please come” it only got stronger as I walked, I almost felt pulled towards it, as we walked deeper into the temple Beth wondered out loud “how deep and long is this god damn temple” I couldn’t agree more but as the voice went from a whisper into a sultry voice begging me to come “please Nick, come to us, we need you Nick”. 

We arrived to a large door that was half closed but I knew what ever was calling for me was on the other side of this thing, “we are nearly there” I told Beth because I could tell she was starting to hate walking at my pace I set to reach the voice as fast as possible. 

Squeezing into the room that looked almost untouched by time made my jaw drop at its beauty, I could tell Beth was thinking the same as she looked around the room seeing the drawings, artwork and metal work, it was a beauty to behold as Beth spoke up “whatever that voice was …. I love it, I cannot believe what it led us too” she was absolutely giddy with what we found but the voice kept pulling me in. 

As Beth ran around taking photos and checking everything in the room, I was being pulled by the voice towards the back of the room “yessss Nick keep coming” I could feel the desperation and happiness emanating from the voice as I reached a tapestry at the back of the room, it was then the voice spoke up “behind the tapestry you will find us”. 

I moved the tapestry and saw a passage seemed to lead further down “hey Beth I found another passage” I didn’t look back as I spoke because I could hear her footsteps rush towards, “ready to explore more Beth” I could see the hesitation on her face but it quickly lost to excitement as she nodded to me. 

We walked down the passages stairs towards what could only be described as a vault like room “place your hand on the pad Nick” after hearing the voice I looked around the area for the pad “Beth the voice said to find a pad can you help”. 

After a minute Beth found the pad “found it Nick” I went over and placed my hand onto the pad causing it to depress into its stand as Beth and I heard gears start up around us, this kinda scared us as we were in the middle of nowhere and I might have set off a trap, almost as a reflex Beth whacked me over the head “oww” “that's what happens when you set off traps dumbass” I rubbed my head as a larger gear set off in motion moving the door. 

As it opened both Beth and I looked inside and saw simple cube like room with some art and a box on a table in the middle of the room, the box itself was nothing really special just a stone box with some carvings around it, as Beth and I approached it the voice spoke up but this time Beth heard it too “open the box Nick please do it” this startled Beth as she wasn’t expecting it but by this point I was used to it. 

“Nick I think we should check it out before we open” part of my mind was hesitant to hold back but I knew she was right “ok Beth, that’s a good idea” she smiled at me, I think she knew I was holding myself back from doing what the voice asked or maybe I was the first person to listen to her in a while. 

As we looked at the box it should a story of a bracelet being placed on a man then the man grew large in an almost monstrous way but then the rest of the story seemed to have been damaged or erased. 

“what do you think Beth” I was looking at her as she looked at the box as I spoke and admittedly I was admiring her tight body, “i think whatever this story had to do with the box is unknown but I don’t think its booby trap or anything”. 

I looked at the box on last time as my hands drifted towards the lid, I was nervous as hell but as the lid crept open, I found my excitement started to outweigh the nervousness, when the lid was finally open what I saw took my breath away, it was a beautiful bracelet with patterns and symbols carved into it, I was so mesmerized by it I didn’t even notice Beth peaking over my shoulder pressing her firm body into my back. 

That’s when the voice spoke again “put it on Nick do it and embrace your desires” my body wasn’t even listening to me as my hand went towards the bracelet to pick it up, I only noticed what was happening when I felt the bracelets cold metal touched my wrist and by that point I couldn’t stop it. 

As soon as the bracelet was on my waist I felt pure power pulse from it and before I knew what was happening the power started to spread through my body I could hear the voice speak into my mind “Thank you Nick, now to make you more than any man could ever hope to be” after she spoke I felt the power coursing in my veins start to pulse even harder than my heart, my body felt like it was on fire as the power reformed my body and my mind to its will. 

“that’s it Nick give in, let us control you, just let go” I could feel her trying to push me out of my own body as it changed, she wanted me as nothing more than a vessel, she was using me like everyone else in the world, just like my ex using me to pay bills, the professor so he booty call the entire summer break, I didn’t want to be used any more I wanted control, I wanted to fight for my right to live as the voice spoke to me “that’s right Nick, we are using you, your nothing you cannot stop this you're just a little shit piece no one ever cared about” 

I fought against her and the tears she was causing by bring up memories from my past, she brought a lot of pain from dad physically beating me to both parents kicking me out making me homeless at 14, my heart was breaking from the pain being forced into my mind. 

As the pain increased, I felt a hand on my cheek as Beth looked into my eyes “you can do it Nick, I care about you” “she's lying to Nick she wants you dead like everyone else” I almost believed her if it wasn’t the tears and compassion within Beths eyes, I knew I didn’t have much fight left in me but I put whatever will power I could into one last push, I just hoped it will work as I felt my body grow into a muscled monster and I wasn’t going to let the only nice person I know alone with whatever this thing is. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” I screamed as I pushed on last time but instead of getting rid of the voice, I felt her become a part of my mind, not in control but still there wanting more. “fuck you Nick but I'm still here so I hope you enjoy what I given you” I heard her voice fade within my mind, I sat down letting myself calm down from what happened. 

I opened my eyes to see what it did to my body and that’s when I nearly faint as I looked upon my body and couldn’t believe what I saw, I was at least twice my old height with my whole body being made from pure muscle, I would put body builders to shame and that wasn’t the icing on the cake as my eyes drifted down to my cock, I started today with a 6 inch cock maybe 2 inch wide but what I saw between my legs now was a monster that was at least 24 inches and about 6 inches wide when soft and my balls I couldn’t see them but they felt larger then watermelons. 

It took me a while, but I eventually found out I wasn’t the only one starting at it, I looked up and saw Beth just staring at my cock like it was the center of her world that was when the voice returned “take her Nick, she obviously wants you, so take her mold her, make her yours” I couldn’t help but entertain that thought, the idea of taking this smart beautiful women and taking her made my blood boil and my cock harden. 

As my cock grew I saw Beths mouth and pussy drool in desire, as I got hornier and harder I spoke to Beth “do you want it Beth” she didn’t speak but nodded in agreement “if that is true, it would mean that you have to be mine Beth, become my Queen and slave, worship my cock like the cock drunk whore you are” I could see her process the words I spoke “Queen?” was her only reply which made me smirk “yes, your moment of kindness saved me and for that I want you to be my Queen” I could see the smile appear on her lips “thank you my king” “i want to change your body into that of my Queen, so tell me what would you change”. 

She thought about it for a moment “everything my King” I raised an eyebrow to her statement “Explain” she sighed “yes my King, I never had a body to be desired nor was I the girl that man wanted, just like you my King I have been used all my life so please change everything so my new life can begin” I could hear her desperation in her voice. 

“I will remake you Beth, into a woman that everyone one will desire but remember you are mine and mine alone” she bowed “thank you my King” I could feel the power pulse as I reached into her mind and saw what she really wanted to be and by the gods it was kinky beyond measure but I wanted to be more, I smiled at her as I let the power envelop her body. 

What I didn’t tell Beth was that I was going to change her mind as well, you know the standard things like make her bi-sexual, increase for confidence and wiliness to experiment and I made sure she wouldn’t hold back any of her desires but I also placed within her devotion and love for me while keeping her logic and intelligence intact. 

As the power began to morph her body, I could feel my blood pumping even faster to get my cock to full length and hardness as I toke in the transformation, her breast went from low B cup to the size of basket balls but looked natural but still perky, her ass expanded until it was ghetto booty sized times two it was a fat ass but perky and firm, the type designed to slap and jiggle, her thighs thickened with muscle with just enough fat to look smooth but still tight, to finish it off her hips enlarged to give her an hourglass figure as her height increased to be level with my chest. 

Together we looked like sexual monsters but as I looked at her body all I could think about is to breed my newly made Queen. 

When she opened her eyes after the transformation was complete, I could see her eyes went from a dull blue to a bright and vibrant blue that would take a photoshop expert hours to recreate, but at this moment they were focused on me like she was staring into my soul, I brought my head down to hers and used my hands to tilt her head so her lips were lined up with mine. 

Within a second of bring our lips close her hands shot to behind my head as she pulled my lips right onto hers, we started making out like we were about to die, we were not holding back in any respect as our lips fought for control against each other, my hands started to snake down her new body, I enjoyed feeling the curves that she now had until I got to her large ass, I couldn’t help but slap both of my hands onto her cheeks making her moan into my mouth. 

It took us at least 2 minutes of groping each other's bodies to break the kiss even then my hands were massaging her ass cheeks as her hands caressed my back, after stopping the kiss we just stared into each other’s eyes almost like we were communicating our lust between the two of us, I didn’t want to stop but her legs let go of my waist as she squeezed my cock between her thighs, rubbing her pussy on the my cock, I could see her cheeks redden as her cute little moans escaped her mouth, my cock twitched wanting more than just a rub. 

I lifted her up by her ass feeling my hands sink into her soft cheeks, once my cock was lined up to her pussy, I started to make her descend to the point my cock was nestled at her soaking wet cunt and I knew I wanted nothing more than thrust my cock right into her. 

I looked her right in her eyes as her hips rocked on my cock tip “please my King, stop teasing” I smiled at her, I used my hold on her to turn her into my personal fuck toy as I pushed my large fuckstick right into her pussy without stopping, this caused her to moan loud “yessssssssss, more master more” I could feel how tight her cunt was. 

I felt her cervix as my cock was getting halfway into her pussy, “ohh slave I'm going to fuck your womb slut” “yess master it's all yours, so fuck it hard pleaseeee” I thrusted hard into her cunt forcing her cervix to open to my large throbbing member, I don’t know but as I got balls deep I saw the outline of my cock right underneath her tits, “do you seee that slut” she tried to focus long enough as her head looked below her tits, “ohhhhhh yes master, reform my cunt with your godly cock” her pussy was as tight as a vice by how much she was coming and I wanted t ofuck her until her mind was gone. 

When I bottomed out she came again, it was like she was built to pleasure me by this point but I didn’t have time to linger on that as I pulled out to the tip and thrusted right back in causing her head to be thrown backwards as she came again harder than before, I started a slow pace that lasted 5 seconds before I was thrusting into her like a mad man. 

I pushed my new body to the limits as I pounded into my new slut hard, I wanted her to know I owned her sweet little pussy and I think she was getting the picture as by this point her tongue was hanging out as her eyes rolled back into her head, all I got out of her were whorish moans loud enough to wake the dead and I loved every second. 

I watched as her enlarge tits bounced as I fucked her, I grabbed one of those fun bags and started to slap them making her moan even more as I pulled and sucked on her fat hard nipples, I could feel her constantly orgasm as her pussy as massaging my cock for it cum, I was letting me embrace the power I felt as I fucked my little slut. 

I felt the power push my body harder towards my limit as it expanded my balls, I was going to cum hard as Beth was being mentally destroyed to the point my cock was the only thing in her head, I smirked seeing her moan and cum over and over again. 

I reached my limit there was no stopping as my thrusts got harder until the final thrust pushed further into her stretched pussy, I unload more cum then I thought possible, it took what felt like hours of my large throbbing bitchbreaker unloading load after load of my cum filled her little pussy to the brim, I marveled at the sight before me as her stomach inflated from the sheer amount of cum I was pumping into her pussy made her stomach look 9 months pregnant. 

I almost collapsed from the pleasure my brain was trying to comprehend, as I sat down on the ground my cock came out with a flood of my cum leaving her pussy, by the time she regained consciousness she only looked 5 months pregnant, I could feel the urge to fill her up but first I wanted to fuck those fuck udders she now has. 

I sat up and positioned myself above her stomach and sat down so that my dick was nestled between her large globes I smiled at her as she realized what I wanted, she didn’t say anything as her mouth started to suck on my cock tip as she applied pressure on her tits giving me a nice and tight fuck pillow made from her titties. 

I started to thrust my cock feeling how soft her tits felt on my cock, I enjoyed the feeling her plump lips sucking on my slit trying to force more of my cum to be released right into her stomach, my hands rested on her tits just teasing her nipples making her moan on my cock. 

I started to zone out as the pleasure overwhelmed my senses before I knew it, I was thrusting hard into her tits and down her throat just embracing the pleasure that she was giving me, I didn’t notice her hands teasing their way around and on my cock, at this time she was deepthroating, tit fucking and handjobing my cock all at the same time, this broke any hope of me control my desires as I stopped teasing her tits and started to manhandle them and losing myself to the sensations around my body. 

I grunted out loud as my limit was destroyed by the skill slut I had pleasuring me, I unloaded another load right into her stomach causing her stomach to reinflate as my cock blasted my cum as hard as it could, I fell landing onto her thick thighs as my cum was being pumped out still landing on her face arms basically everywhere. 

As I regained my composure I felt Beth start to lick me clean taking every bit of cum she could find on my whole body, “god damn your hot” this made her smile and blush “thank you master” as she finished I brought her head to mine and started kissing her in hard possessive manner, I kissed like my life depended on it while I felt her reciprocate it in full like we thought this was a dream we didn’t want to end. 

We broke away from each other as we needed to breathe again as we calmed down, I took the time to truly admire her new body, I could easily call her a goddess at this point with a body that would cause car accidents with a shadow. 

I smiled at Beth knowing that this beautiful goddess was my personal slave but I'm first to admit she won’t be the last, I knew I was corrupted by the power within me but I couldn’t help but embrace the feeling of domination that it gave me, I knew what the voice wanted was to take over the world through lust and I couldn’t agree more with that goal. 

“Beth it may scare you but I want more power, more women” she smiled at me “my King, you can have anything you want, and I will give it to you” I could feel my cock throb at the idea of having multiple women just like Beth, horny and slutty for my cock. 

I got up from the ground and helped Beth to get up “come, it's time for us to pay the other two a visit” I could see pure anger in her eyes at the thought of that man, “Steve better not touch or I will smite him” I caressed her cheeks to calm her down, “don’t worry my Queen no man will touch you unless it's me” she gave me the sweetest smile “your wrong my King, your no longer a man but a god taking his place in the world”. 

Call me egotistical but I liked that idea, Nick the god of lust and the world, I didn’t like that name it didn’t seem godly “i like that idea my Goddess but that’s a thought for later, let us leave and take care of two horny rabbits” I saw her smirk again as we moved towards the exit. 

I saw sunlight for the first time in at least 5 hours but I knew it was time for a new start at least once I got rid of some old blights on my life, the list was simple Amy, Steve, Stacy and my family but lets start with those already nearby, as Beth and I walked towards the camp site we could see that they were in Steves tent. 

Time to get even.


	2. Academic revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets revenge on those who tired to ruin the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is the Next chapter in the story of a new god 
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards of doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests i'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

As Beth and I walked towards the camp I could feel my newly created muscles flex and bulge as I walked with purpose for the first time, I had confidence and the desire to dominate those in my life, Beth was already my loyal slave/queen now it was time to get myself a living sex toy and make a sissy maid. 

I could feel my colossal cock throb with the thought of molding these assholes to my whim, “I cannot wait either Master, I cannot wait to bend Steve to your will” I could feel Beth caress my body as she spoke, it served to only make my blood boil with desire. 

When we got to the camp I could see that they made a mess for the fun of it would seem, but I found myself not caring as much as I used too it was like these things were below me now, I could hear Beth not give a single fuck behind me as I made my way to the sex tent as I call it. 

I grabbed the tent with my hand and using my new gained strength I threw the tent to the other side of the camp revealing Steve and Amy sharing a sleeping back together, the sudden absence of the tent brought them out of their post sex bliss making them see what had happened. 

“What the FUCK HAPPENED TO MY TENT” Steve went straight to anger until he noticed Beth and I just look at him in our enhanced forms “w..wh....what the fuck” I smiled at him with all the malice I could muster before grabbing his arm and threw him towards Beth which thanks to her being super human now caught him like he was nothing and in all intense purposes he was nothing but a little student fucker. 

Amy finally spoke up “who are you” “what don’t you recognize your fellow trip takers” I let my words sink in as she came to her own conclusion “holy fuck is that you Nick” I smiled at her while I replied “in the flesh, I'm no longer a little bitch anymore but a god who is wanting to conquer you in every way possible”. 

I picked up Amy who was too stunned to really say anything and brought her into a kiss, as if by instinct or power she embraced the kiss in an instant almost moaning into it as she tried to wrap herself around my new enhanced body but failing in an almost comedic manner. 

I broke off the kiss as I wanted to ask one thing that would change how I molded her “why did you start fucking the professor” she looked towards Steve who was currently in a strangle hold Beth wanted to do for the fun of it “he threatened to fail me if I didn’t have sex with him while also giving me A’s in my class if I didn’t fight it” I looked at Steve and while I couldn’t get confirmation out of him I saw the fear in his eyes as Beth released her anger on him. 

I turned back to Amy and placed my hand on her head and went into her memories to verify what she said, to say she was right would be an understatement, I found the memory depicting their first sexual meeting and by the gods it pissed me off I saw him approach like a teacher but quickly degraded into a dickhead with one thing on his mind as he started to blackmail her. 

I was infuriated by what I saw as I pushed out of her mind, her eyes were half lidded as she got over what I did, while she collected herself, I looked back at Steve seeing him starting to cry as Beth looked into my eyes “make him suffer but keep him alive for later” Beth gave me an evil grin as she begun to hurt Steve. 

I turned back to Amy as she started to cry, I held her in my arms as she let go of all the hurt and pain that ‘man’ caused her “shhhh don’t worry he will never hurt you again no one will” as she calmed down she looked me into my eyes “what are you going to do to me” I caressed her hair as I spoke to her “I’m going to free you, both of your past and of your problems” she smiled as I spoke the tears still rolling down her face “i will give you love and desire but you must accept me into your heart body and mind” 

I gave her s second to think this through before I asked her “what's your decision Amy either way Steves fate won’t change, it's up to you to decide” 

As I was talking her face approached mine, as I finished she took my lips into a deep passionate kiss as we kissed I held her close to my body with my hands caressing and squeezing her large booty “please take me Nick, make me forget everything but you” I chuckled a little before I stated “then embrace my love and power Amy let it become you”. 

I kissed her again but with me in charge this time, my tongue played with hers as I pressed her body letting her feel my muscles protecting her from the world around us, by the time I let the kiss go she was panting and I could feel how wet her pussy was “Damn that was a good kiss” I smiled at her statement “it's only the beginning my love” before she could reply I sent my power into her body. 

I made sure that she would feel only pleasure as her body changed and molded into her perfect form, as she orgasm ed and screamed for the feelings pumping into her mind, I saw her body change right in front of my eyes, her breasts enlarged to a large HH cup while her tight stomach gained a six-pack outline, her already large ass and hips doubled in size but were still firm and tight, her hair grew to her ass while her height slightly increased giving her a more amazon body type the demanded worship and love. 

As she came down how her pleasure, I could see new strength in her eyes as she realized not only was she smarter than before but stronger and more powerful, she looked at me and kneeled in front of me “Master, thank you for the gift of a new life” I smiled at her “rise my general, you now only report to me and my Queen” as she rose from the ground I could see the power within her new frame flex and grow as she became the general for my growing family. 

“thank you, Master for my new purpose” I caressed her cheek as I brought her lips to mine giving her another deep kiss letting all the love and passion I have for her pour into the kiss, “thats not your full purpose my love” my hand snaked around her body until it came to her goddess grade booty and gave it a good squeeze. 

“I'm not done with you yet my love, when it comes to the three of us love is the connector so embrace it kitten. 

Amy smiled as yes brought me into a kiss while her hands stroked my 25 inch cock, my hands went from her ass and caressed their way to her dripping wet pussy that seemed to be begging to be touched, as my fingers played with her cute pussy lips I could hear her moan into the kiss but still refused to stop. 

I ended the kiss and looked right into her eyes and said “worship my cock my sex kitten” she purred at the idea of pleasure my cock, she was quickly on her feet with her lips leaving kisses everywhere it touched, as she got to my cock head the kisses ended as she started to lick and suck my cock. 

I could tell when my first bit of pre cum hit her tongue as her eyes went wide, and she pushed my cock further into her mouth, so she could pleasure it as much as possible, 

My hands weaved into her hair as I overheard Beth speaking to Steve “do you see that Steve, she actually enjoying herself, he didn’t even force her, your nothing compared to our Master your puny little cock wouldn’t even pleasure after Master shows her true pleasure” 

I smiled at what I heard from Beth, it seemed she knew his weakness was his ego, and she was destroying it, I moaned a little while Amy attached my weak spot on my cock, I tightened my grip on her hair and started to push more of my cock into her throat, “sorry Amy but you feel to goooooood” she knew how to work a cock. 

She managed to pop of my cock somehow, “do it Master fuck my throat, paint my stomach white with your cum” I didn’t need to be told twice, I gripped her head again as she opened her mouth before I thrusted into her throat getting about 9 inches of my cock, I could see her pussy drip as I fucked her mouth, “HHH fuck your throat feels good” I was thrusting hard at this point but I decided to speed up as I wanted to fuck her sweet pussy. 

As my thrusts become harder and faster I could see that Amy was fingering her cute pussy at the same pace, fuck the sight of this goddess pleasure herself while I fucked her throat pushed me over the edge, I was going to pull out but as I told her “I’M FUCKING Cumming” her hands wrapped around my ass and pulled me further into her body. 

She got 12 inches into her before my tip poked her stomach, “FUCKKKKKKKK” I unload my cum as I screamed out in a moan, my watermelon balls releasing enough cum to block a drain went straight into her stomach, my back was arched as my balls just kept sending load after load into her stomach filling her up to the point she looked 9 months pregnant, she let me go as I pulled out and painted her face and tits in my cum. 

There was no doubt that she was mine with my cum soaking into her skin you could smell my scent all over her but there was one last place to be claimed. 

As my orgasm started to slow down mentioned for Beth to come over as she approached with Steve now in a head lock, I could see her pussy gushing in desire and want, “you can clean her if you want” she smiled before she spoke “what about Steve” “pass him here” she basically tossed Steve like he was nothing. 

He landed in one of my hands as Beth kneeled down in front of Amy “don’t worry sweety, your sister is here to help you” as she spoke she started to lick the cum off Amy making sure to savor each drop while also kissing Amy, so she can give her some too. 

Damn it was hot seeing two hot goddesses making out and swapping my cum between them, I felt Steve squirm bringing my attention to him instead of the boner inducing sight. 

“Don’t try to escape Steve, I need to pass judgement on you” I smiled at him seeing the horror in his eyes, “now tell me, why did you do what you do, the truth is in your best interest” I loosened my grip a little, so he could speak, he took a sharp breath before he spoke “because women don’t deserve rights beyond staying at home and cooking dinner” 

While I suspected that would be his view, I couldn’t believe he would say it outright “while the truth is appreciated I suspect the two women over might hurt you if you don’t choice your words carefully” I hated the guy but I would hate to see what two super powered women might do to him. 

I looked over to Amy and Beth and it seemed they were too busy making out to notice what he said, Amy was clean, so I think they might have enjoyed kissing each other a lot. 

“now why do you believe that Steve” he paused to get his words right “my dad taught me it and the woman I have dealt with reinforced it” mmmmm “I think I know what to do to you Steve” I sent power through his body, he smirked thinking he was going to dominate the girls as his body changed. 

What he didn’t know was I didn’t grant him power but took it away, instead of getting muscles he got breasts or tits considering the size (about Z cup think Be shine) big and fake just like his new ass that had started to grow, I didn’t dull any of the pain for this bastard he felt every bit of it as it happened. 

The changes kept happening without him really noticing, his cock shrunk down to barely an inch as his hips expanded and waist shrunk giving him a massive hourglass body but as his height went down a little it completed the total blowup bimbo image that I crafted for him, as it slowed down he finally noticed what happened “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME” “i made you just like the women you wanted” he was shocked as he got angrier “I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD, YOU WERE MEANT TO GIVE ME MUSCLES TO DOMINATE WOMEN” I slapped him right on the face to shut him up “I never said any of that” 

“now you have a chance to apologize before I make it permanent” “FUCK YOU, YOU MASSIVE PRICK” by this point his yelling brought Amy and Beth to us “you heard him master, he wants your massive prick” Beths smile as she spoke almost terrified me at that moment. 

“Why don’t you both wet my cock a little and then pleasure me with that screaming fuck toy” at this point I didn’t know what annoyed him more, being ignored or the fact he was a complete bimbo. 

As we ignored him, my slaves started to lather my cock with their saliva as they licked it just enough to make the punish easier but not painless, I nodded at them signaling them to get the fuck toy, as they lift him up he tried to beg for this to stop. 

They lined his ass with my cock and I looked him dead in the eyes as Beth and Amy settled into a comfortable position on either side of me “give us one reason why we shouldn’t treat new like you did other” he started to cry a little “please don’t hurt me, punish me yes but don’t hurt me” “not much of a punishment if it didn’t hurt how about this if you embrace your you lot in life and beg for forgiveness then I will reduce the pain and make you like” 

He didn’t even think about it “please forgive me, please I’m sorry for being a terrible person, I'm so sorry” he was crying like a bitch by this time, I looked at Amy and Beth to see what you thought, they replied in perfect unison “let him hurt for a bit them complete the transformation” Steve looked horrified but seemed to accept their verdict, I poked his head sending my power through it “once Beth and Amy double tap your ass pleasure will be the only thing you will ever feel again” 

Steve smiled at me before they pushed him down onto my cock impaling him half-way down my cock, god-damn he was tight and I will admit his scream did turn me on a little “AHHHHHHHHHHH” I could see his mind become overloaded with pain as his now fat ass clenched around my massive cock. 

I nodded to my Slaves to start lifting and dropping him onto my cock creating a good pace as I watched his fake tits bounce in front of me almost in a hypnotic pattern, “god-damn his tight” by the 15th lift and drop, Steve couldn’t ever vocalize the pain as he kept pleasuring my cock. 

I was getting close to my limit as I watched my two beauties fuck my cock with a weak nothing of a person who was turned into a fuck sleeve for my pleasure, I nodded to my girls to do the double tap which they happily did. 

It was almost an instant change in Steves demeanor as his face turned from pain to an overload of pleasure as he started to moan out “YESSS MASTER, FUCK YOUR SLUTTY MAID” it was too fucking hot pushing me over the edge “I’M CUMMING SLUT” a grabbed his thick thigh pushing him further down my cock as I unloaded a massive load into his boy pussy, I could see his stomach expand fast under the pressure of my load flooding his body he quickly went from firm stomach to 9 months pregnant with twins within a couple of pumps. 

I could see the jealous looks on my slaves as they forced him of my cock, letting them devour my cum from my cock together working on a double team suck and lick as they took load after load into their mouths but as I calmed down all four of us rested for a bit with Beth and Amy in my arms and Steve rendered unconscious from pleasure. 

I smiled at the scene I found myself in, three beautiful slaves who worship the very ground I walk on, I admittedly start to drift off before I felt two hands stroking my cock in unison, I opened my eyes to see Beth and Amy teasing my erection back “sorry master but you still have to fill me up with your baby batter” Amy whispered into my ear making my cock stiffen even more, Beth continued in my other ear “that's it Master Dominate us, we love and desire you and need you to fill us up” I could feel my animistic side start to take over as the power pulsed in me getting rid of my fatigue instantly. 

I grabbed both Beth and Amy by the neck with my hands and threw them on top of each other, a normal person would be scared but my two goddesses teased me further by opening their pussies with their finger and shaking their perfect asses as they spoke in unison “come on Master show us who's the boss. 

This broke the last bit of restraint as I let my animistic side take over, I thrusted into Amy at the bling of an eye making her moan from the sudden penetration, my pace was brutal and fast I gave my slutty slaves no quarter as I thrusted over and over again between the two of them before I pushed my power to something I didn’t even think was possible. 

I pulled out to the whining of my slave before I sprouted a second cock just as massive as my first one, 24 inches of hard throbbing cock ready to fuck both of my sluts together, I thrusted right into their wombs at the same time, this surprised them but I didn’t care at this point as both pussies were sending me insane. 

I couldn’t hold back even if they begged as I thrusted into them fast and hard just like they begged me to do “OH HHH MASTER MORE PLEASE FILL US” I could hear them moan together as I held nothing back, thrusting hard and fast into my little sluts “I’M GOING TO BREED YOU BOTH” I felt the need to do it and I wasn’t going to deny the desire that pulsed through my mind body and soul. 

As they heard this I could feel them tighten to the point of driving me insane with pleasure “YES MASTER BREED YOU SLUTS SO WE CAN GIVE YOU MORE SLUTS TO FUCK” I could already imagine a harem of incest loving sluts begging for my cum, I could feel the power surge to insure insemination while telling me incest is safe for a god like me. 

“FUCK ITS TOO MUCH” I could feel my limit blast out of my cock when I suddenly felt lips and hands of my massive balls that’s when I heard Steve’s new feminine voice “do it Master breed the Mistress” 

With Steves caresses and worshop on my nuts made them unload what felt like tons of cum into my soon to be pregnant Slave, I pounded one more time forcing all of my 24 inch cock into their wombs “FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK YESSS” I released it all, I wanted it all in them. 

I heard them scream as they orgasm ed “YESSSSS MOREEEEE” I could almost feel my body trying to fulfill their demands as their wombs filled to the brim with my cum soaking any eggs they had ready and undoing any birth control they were using. 

I could almost sense my cum attacking and conquering their eggs giving them twin girls who will be cute and powerful just like their mothers. 

I started to collapse as my orgasm ended with Steve grabbing me and helped lessen my fall as much as he could, I smiled at Steve as Beth and Amy dragged themselves to my side resting on my stomach as they fell asleep. 

I caressed Steves my long flowing hair as I spoke to him “good job slave, but I think you should have a new name don’t you think so” he smiled at me “I'm whatever you want me to be Master” I caressed his cheek which he leaned into “good answer my sweet women, your name will be Stacy” her smile brighten as she embraced her new name. 

Next day. 

I woke up as Stacy was cooking breakfast while Beth and Amy rubbed each other's bellies while still resting on my stomach they knew they were carrying my kids and couldn’t be happier. 

I ran my fingers through their hair just resting as Stacy carried breakfast, I sat up, so I could eat easily but this made my girls a little angry but once Stacy passed them breakfast, they smiled and thanked her. 

I spoke up as we ate together “I want to start building a village here, this will be the start of our family and kingdom” they nodded with Beth asking me a question “what's the plan Master” I smiled at everyone “i plan to take over each tribe in the area but before that I want to quickly head back to the states to take care of some people” Stacy spoke up this time “if I may state Master, time wise I think focusing on here first since college won’t start again for two months would be the easiest option” 

I could tell she feared speaking up to her Master but instead of hurting her I rubbed her cheek which I learned was something that made her happy “good point Stacy, but for now let's rest and maybe reward Stacy if she keeps cooking this good”. 

This made Stacy moan in happiness as Beth and Amy stared at her and I like predators of lust, I knew this was going to be fun at every corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


	3. Conquer with Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time he expanded his Family of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> This is the next chapter in the story of a new god
> 
> If you would like to contact me in regards to doing a commission then email me: banksie1994@gmail.com
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests I'm always happy to hear them
> 
> I hope you enjoy

It has been a month since we all embraced the change that has taken over our lives, over the month we have started clearing some of the lands and bought some seeds and started a mini-farm so we could become self-sustaining, while progress has been good it had been slowed by the fact that both Beth and Amy seem to have an accelerated pregnancy, they already look 5 months pregnant but seem perfectly happy with that fact, during that time the newly created Stacy has been taking the burden of my lust. 

It was nighttime when we started talking about the next step in our plan enjoying Stacy’s great cooking “absolutely delicious Stacy” I spoke to her seeing her beam in happiness with her belly filled with my last load of cum “thank you Master” since being turned into a sissy maid, she seemed to be happier than when she was known as Steve. 

I spoke up again “I think it's time we spread to the tribes within the area, while I’m sure we could expand with just breeding you two repeatedly” Beth and Amy grinned at the idea of being my breeding slaves, “I think we could accurate our plans are we took over tribes that live in the forest before we begin to take over cities and countries” 

I could see them nod at the idea “does anyone know where the nearest tribes are” it was then that Stacy put her arm up “I think there is one about 1-hour hike to the north but they are considered hostile to outsiders” “then we will need to take care of them first just to improve safety for us and our babies” I smiled at Beth and Amy at the last part which only seemed to make them beam in happiness. 

“tomorrow I will make my way to the village and negotiated their submission to us my sweet queens” I smiled at Amy and Beth while I spoke making them blush at the notion of being my Queens, my Stacy had a dreamy expression on her face, I think she was imagining me taking over the village. 

“Stacy I want you to continue to help Amy and Beth with tending to the garden while I'm gone if your good I will see what happens to you while being penetrated by two cocks at the same time” I couldn’t believe it, but she cooed in delight at the idea. 

The night went on as normal with the three of them sleeping on my chest as I slowly closed my eyes. 

The next day 

I kissed my women goodbye as I walked into the jungle in search of the tribe, I was already thinking about turning the natives into breeding sluts by the time I reached the outskirts of their territory, I could tell by the markers indicating their territory that they were violent to anyone they came across which oddly enough aroused me. 

At this point I guessed I was getting power-hungry or at least desired to be in control and I knew exerting control over them would only increase my desires, I just smiled as I let their warning be completely ignored by their conquer. 

It took me another 30 minutes of hiking to finally see their village within a forest clearing, I did my best to not be noticed as I took off my clothing, I was going to conquer these bastards naked making it easier to calm their women afterwards. 

I smirked to myself seeing all the future sissy and breeding slave I will be claiming today, it made my spine shiver at the thought, I got out of the bush and made my way into the village, it didn’t take long for them to notice me for two reasons, 1. I was mildly tanned but still stuck out like a sore thumb around anyone in south America let alone an isolated tribe and the second reason was that I was a specimen of male perfection by this point, I was now standing at least 200 cm in height with large powerful muscles and a cock that measured 16 inches at least and balls that were cum factories in disguise. 

I just smirked seeing the faces of the women in the village being gobsmacked at the white man calmly walking into their village, it didn’t take long for their warriors to charge at me with their spears, I didn’t even flinch one of them tried to shove a spearhead into my eye, all I did was move my head to the side angering them even more as one by one they lined up and continued to try to stab me. 

I could have let them do this for hours but I got pretty bored so instead, I grabbed all of the spears out of their hands bundling them up and whacking each of them on the head knocking them out before another lot of warriors came at me with twice the speed as the but they two soon laid on the ground out like a light. 

I got ready to speak to the women when the chef came at me with a club with me just kicking him in the stomach rendering him useless to the world. 

I summoned my domineering voice while sending out my power teaching them English and spoke to the women finally ending the war that lasted 10 minutes at best “I HAVE CONQUERED YOUR PUNY VILLAGE AND CLAIM ALL OF YOU AS MINE” I sent out a pulse of energy causing all the residents that were with the living to bow before me, I sent out another pulse of energy sending the women into heat, I was going to breed these bitches. 

It didn’t take long for them to take me to a bed but I stopped this and grabbed who I thought was the wife and daughter of the chief and threw them onto the ground and went to my knees grabbing them again as I placed the daughter on top, “YOUR MINE NOW, I BREED WHERE I WANT” I just kept sending energy throughout the village I knew it was overkill but I was going to let the beast out and wanted to make sure they were wet and ready for pleasure, not pain. 

I positioned my cock at the entrance of their now dripping cunts, I pushed into the daughter first making her moan like the new whore that I was making her into, I held her by her waist as my cock was being forced into her virgin tight cunt as she slowly lost all resistance to my rock hard 16inch monster that was slowly becoming her whole world. 

I just smirked at how easy this was but I knew I was going to enjoy a village-wide orgy, I could tell the women around me were slowly becoming aroused at the sight of me dominating the family of their chief, destroying any power the man once had. 

I relished the idea of controlling these women, breeding them, making their husbands sissy slaves to them, I knew my own village will grow because of this and I knew there was more for me to take. 

I didn’t realize I was fucking on autopilot as I thought until I heard the daughter cum hard on my dick, this brought me back to the tight pussy I found my cock in, I smacked her fat ass with one of the free hands, “do you hear that women, your daughter is becoming addicted to me” I just smiled as I returned to truly fucking the girl pressing against her cervix with each thrust but I wasn’t even bottoming out in her pussy so I pulled back and heard her whimper as the emptiness consumed her “do you swear loyalty to me” she basically screamed “YESSSSS MASTER BREED YOUR SLAVE” 

I placed my hands on her hips again before thrusting my whole cock into her cunt penetrating right into her womb and unloaded a massive load right into her filling her completely making her expand as she was being impregnated with the massive load. 

It felt wonderful hearing her scream out in pleasure before fainting from the overload that I gave her. 

“your next lady, your village is mine and now your pretty little cunt is going to be mine too” I line up and before she could say anything I thrust right to her cervix leaving about 4 inches outside as I started to thrust into her tight cunt. 

“DAMN, the man here must be small, your so fucking tight” I couldn’t help but let my animalistic side take a little bit of control as pleasure flooded my brain making me thrust harder into the tight pussy that was attached to almost screaming women who at this point seemed to be having an orgasm each time I thrust. 

“YES, WHO OWNS YOU SLUT” just as she was replying I thrusting right into her womb “YOU AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” it was music to my ears hearing her cum again but as her cunt tightened around my cock hard I could help but unload into her unprotected fertile womb flooding it in a sea of semen. 

“YESSSSSSSSSS” I looked down at the women and just like her daughter, her eyes had rolled back as she slowly lost consciousness as her brain short-circuited from pleasure. 

I smiled as my cum was being unloaded into her and with each volley of cum that came out, I saw her belly expand, she was defiantly pregnant but I let the power flow into them reforming them into the breeding whores I want them to be, their B cups expanded to a firm DD cup while their asses increased into a bubble butt shape, I slap the daughter's ass after the change was down but from her, all I got was a low moan. 

I conquered them but I wasn’t done yet as I pulled out of their overflowed cunt, as I looked around me I saw the other women had gathered around me, playing with their cunts staring at me with pure lust in their eyes. 

“who wants to be next,” I said as I got up, all of their hands went up which only made my cock harder, I walked up to a beautiful woman and brought her into a passionate embrace making her moan in my mouth as I pushed my cock right into her pussy without warning. 

I saw her eyes widen as I thrust my cock right into her womb, there will be no teasing at this point I was in breeding mode and wanted to pump all of the cum I could give into these women, I no longer cared about showing my strength and dominance, breeding was all I cared for now. 

I was thrusting into these women like she was a plaything designed for my pleasure and I treating her as such but I could tell from her moans/screams that she was enjoying every second of her usage, I grunted as I came into sweet little cunt, as I finished and placed her onto the ground as I pulled out, I turned and looked at the other 10 women I have yet to pleasure but I could feel my cock scream for more. 

I just smiled and proceeded to walk up to my next breeder, I repeated the same thing with each woman, it took me a good hour to finish fucking each one while watching the body of the last one alter to my desires but damn it felt good with each one screaming in pleasure as I unloaded into them   
I saw the wife of the former chief was slowly waking up. 

“hey they sleepy head” I just smiled at her and she just smiled to have this happy aura around her, “its time to deal with the men, don’t you think” “yes my master” I helped her up as we woke up the daughter to bring her with us. we walked over to the pile of unconscious men with two loyal breeding slave caressing my arms as they held them in-between their large tits “what are you going to do Master” the mother asked “I’m going to get you to feed them my cum as it will change them into our sissy slaves” 

I could see them both smile at the idea of enslaving the dumbass that tried to stop their Master from taking what he wanted, they were devoted to the core of their being “I want you two to pleasure me and while I cum you will aim it at their mouths making sure they get their fill of my seed” 

I saw them have an evil grin on their face before they started to double team my cock, first by licking and kissing my shaft before they met at my tip giving me a show as they passionately kissed each other fully embracing the desire to please their master in every sexual manner possible. 

By the gods it was working, I could feel my cock twitch in desire as they moved their kiss so my cockhead was in between it, it felt so good as their hands started to stroke my shaft first with gentle strokes but as their arousal increased they stopped caring about the other and just focused purely on me. 

The daughter crawled to my balls burying her face into it before sucking licking and nibbling on my balls and worshipping them like a slave should, as she was doing this her mother place my cock tip to her mouth and started to push herself to take as much of my cock into her throat gagging on it as it reformed her body to allow full penetration. 

I just let my new slaves do their thing as I basked in the worship, I was getting close when I felt the other women of the village start to caress my body giving it kisses as they went, I felt like a god at this moment. 

It didn’t take long for me to erupt all over the soon to be sissy slaves that were only now starting to regain consciousness before being drenched in my mind and body altering cum soaking into their very cells making them stronger but subservient to me and my queens. 

It felt so good having my breeding slaves pleasuring me as I conquered the tribe completely, “AHHHHH YESSSSSSSS” I could see the changes already taking hold of them shrinking what little cock they had while their hips expanded giving them a nice peach-shaped body, I could already feel my cock reharden seeing these lovely sissy moan as the pleasure from the transformation. 

“come to my slave pleasure you master” they looked into my eyes with pure lust as they tackled me onto the ground moaning my name as they caressed and yearned for me “PLEASE MASTER LET US PLEASURE YOU” 

I was being pleasured by so many horny willing slaves, I was in heaven and I just laid down on the ground and with many slaves kissing my body as they massaged it and worshipped my cock with their bodies. 

I could feel pure bliss with as I relax as I felt one of my new sissies push my cock into his boy pussy “AHHHH DAMN YOUR TIGHT” “YESSSSS MASTERRRRR” he felt so tight as he pushed my fat cock into his tight virgin ass “SOOO GOOD MASTER, PLEASE USE ME” he just kept bouncing up and down my cock. 

I looked around me and saw the women moaning with the sissies in-between their legs, it was beautiful sightseeing the orgy going on around me, I could already feel my balls boil with desire as the next sissy took over fucking my monster cock. 

I just revelled in the pleasure and desires of my slaves as my cum filled them up one after another cementing their servitude for as long as I live. 

Hours later 

After each village member embraces my cock and my dominance, I got up from the ground and looked around me surveying my people and smiled seeing the women bloated with my cum rubbing their bellies with a look of excitement and happiness, I guaranteed that they were pregnant while my new sissies were just as filled to the brim and looked happy and pleasured beyond measure. 

“come to my subjects, let's go home, gather anything that could be of use, you have 20 minutes before we leave” “YES MASTER” they spoke in unison as they struggled to get up before dispersing throughout the village to collect items of use. 

20 minutes later 

With my new people assembled, I directed and lead my slaves into the jungle with none looking back to their old home but looking forward towards a future they were excited for, the trip took a little longer than before but we got back to the camp within 4 hours. 

As I emerged from the jungle Beth, Amy and Stacy ran towards me and embraced me into a hug as if I was gone for years not hours “Master your back, yayyy” they jumped onto me and started kissing my lips each in turn before settling on a four-way kiss. 

It was only after the kiss did they notice the group of people behind me “Master who are these people” I just smiled “they are from the village I conquered, they are part of our family now” this made the girls giggle in excitement “yayyyyy more family” we hugged again after Beth spoke and the girls dismounted me and begun to introduce themselves to the tribe. 

After they were done I spoke up again “as you know these are Beth, Amy and Stacy, Beth is my Queen and you will obey her as such, Amy is my General and Second Queen and Stacy is Head of the Sissies, you will respect their authority as if they were me”. 

I could tell the girls were proud that they had the power within my Kingdom and the tribe bowed to them in respect “now let's get you guys set up”. 

I could see only smiles within the group and be happy to finally have a family that I control but also felt connected too. 

2 months later 

It's been a hectic 2 months, for one Beth and Amy gave birth to the first of many children and they were both girls that also seemed to have accelerated growing too as they already looked 3 months old after 1 month of life, on a sexual side both Beth and Amy had some breast growth because of milk production and as soon as they gave birth they tackled me and for a whole day they pinned me down and fucked the living daylights out of me, I’m pretty sure they are already pregnant again. 

During the last two months, we have constructed many houses to help shelter my people but this was made harder as I have been going to the other tribes around the area and basically had an orgy each time converting and conquering each tribe, the population has increased dramatically because of that, we went from 4 at the beginning to the 80 we are currently at. 

The best part of all this has been the constant amount of sex I have been having because of this, I even had one of the women volunteers to be carried around the village impaled on my cock by the end of the day she was passed out and murmuring the word cum repeatedly and was filled to the brim with my cum, the next day I had about 5 volunteers to do the same. 

At this moment I was on top of the temple and surveying my kingdom, I smiled seeing the progress that was happening before my eyes but I also knew that I need to get educated people and resources but I knew I wanted revenge on my ex, she humiliated me and I wanted to see her feel the same. 

My first step would find some way to get my ass back to the college but for obvious reasons taking the return ticket home wouldn’t be an option so I had Beth go through the temple with one of the natives to see if there was anything that could be done. 

My thoughts were stopped when I felt three sets of hands started to massage and caress my cock, I looked down and saw three beautiful native women cooing at the sight of my erection “Master can we have some fun please” all three were pouting and pushing their growing tits up. 

I could never say no to hot chicks and today was not going to become an exception, I wrapping my arms around all three and lifted them up making them giggle, I took each one into a deep passionate kiss hearing them moan through the kiss, “come on my little sex kittens lets have some fun” 

I carried them to the bed I had placed within the top of the temple as a little sanctuary for Beth, Amy, Stacy and I, they giggled at how I crawled up the bed enveloping them into a hug as I took their mouths again, it felt wonderful to embrace them as lovers but I knew I had to be careful as they were both pregnant at this point but that didn’t stop me from wanting them. 

I kissed down each girl focusing on their tits with me kissing and sucking on their nipples before kissing my way over their smooth bellies before my fingers descended to their pussies of each woman on my side while my kisses on the middle one crept down until I was kissing her pussy also. 

I had my fingers trace and play with their pussies as my tongue caressed and probed the middle women, I don’t know why but the pussies of the women in my village tasted like honey so within seconds I was diving into that sweet pussy hearing her moan loudly as my tongue playing with her sweet spot as my nose rubbed against her clit. 

While this was happening, my fingers were thrusting into the other two women hitting their sweet spots as much as possible, I was being surrounded by their sweet lustful moans it was heaven to my ears as they got closer to finishing, I could feel my cock twitch in jealousy from the attention they were getting. 

I could feel their sweet little pussies tighten around my fingers/tongue as their toes curled while they screamed out their orgasm filling the room with the sound of pleasure, as their orgasms peaked I didn’t stop for a second but as I felt they were coming down I slowly stopped before I sat up and looked down at the three withering women that were below me, still lightly moaning as the wind blew over their overly sensitive pussies. 

I just smiled at them before lifting each one until I had them stacked on top of each other giving me the beautiful view of three soaking wet pussies dripping with desire with their bubble buts trembling with lust as they basically moaned out “please don’t tease master, we need you pleaseeeeeee”. 

I lined up my cock to the first girl and thrust right into her tight cunt and didn’t want to leave but I pulled out and trusted right into the next one before doing the same with again, I activated a power I learnt from the drawings, I started thrusting into their tight pussies as superhuman speed to the point that it was almost like I had three cocks. 

The problem with the skill it makes me more sensitive so I knew I would hold on for long so I didn’t hold back anything but I could tell that there were no complaints from the women below me as by the time I was going at full pace thrusting into their wombs, all I heard from them was the sweet moans of pleasure. 

They were tightening on my cock with every thrust, I could tell that they were cumming every time I thrust into their sweet little cunts and with my finish fast approaching I made sure to really thrust hard into their wombs making them scream louder than before “that's it my loves cum with me” I could feel my balls boil as I approached my finish, it was going to be a big one. 

“FUCK YESSSSSSS” I somehow kept the speed going as I pumped my cum right into their wombs filling them up as they screamed “MASTERRRRRR” while being thrown into a strong orgasm, this only made them tighter as I released load after load into them, their cunts felt like they were milking me for all I was worth. 

Slowly my orgasm died down but not before each woman had a 6-month baby bulge but as I looked at them I could tell they had long since stopped thinking as they had their tongues out and eyes rolled back into their heads and didn’t seem to be responding to anything. 

I smiled knowing that they were satisfied but I was still wondering about the transport situation when Beth ran into the room “Master, I think I found something” 

A smile formed on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you enjoyed the story
> 
> feel free to comment and give advice or if you have any requests
> 
> stay safe and have a nice day


End file.
